This invention relates to a multi-exposure control device for use in a camera, and more particularly to a multi-exposure control device of the type described, which is switchable between an exposure control mode wherein the shutter speed and diaphragm aperture are manually determined, and an automatic exposure control mode. In addition, the multi-exposure control device corresponding switchable between an automatic exposure control mode wherein the shutter speed is controlled, with the diaphragm aperture determined preferentially beforehand, and another automatic exposure control mode wherein the diaphragm aperture is controlled, with the shutter speed selected preferentially beforehand.
It is known that exposure may be determined depending on a preadjusted diaphragm aperture and selected shutter speed, if the film speed is known and taken into consideration. In this connection, an exposure control system is known, in which prior to exposure the diaphragm aperture is adjusted and the shutter speed is selected manually beforehand, and a predetermined diaphragm aperture and shutter speed are controlled. There is also known an exposure control system in which the diaphragm aperture is determined preferentially beforehand, and then the shutter speed is automatically controlled commensurate with the brightness of a photographic object for the diaphragm aperture thus determined. Moreover, an exposure control system is known in the field of single reflex cameras incorporating an automatic stopping-down means with such improvements, as for example, the shutter speed is selected preferentially beforehand, then the diaphragm aperture is automatically controlled commensurate with the brightness of an object, with the pre-selected shutter speed.
Each of the above types of exposure control systems has its respective advantages and disadvantages, and thus it cannot be determined which one of them is the best exposure control system from every point of view. In other words, it would be preferable to select one of the three systems, depending on the condition of a scene. However, prior art cameras permit the use of only one or two of the aforesaid exposure control systems, thus failing to afford the selective use of all of the aforesaid three composure control systems in a single camera.